La Melancolía de Sanji
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Sanji sufre una gran controversia mental antes de aceptar la nueva pareja romántica de los Mugiwara. No yaoi. Mención del ZoNa.


_Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei._

_Notas: __Se podría decir que esta viñeta es una secuela de mi otro one-short "voces". Pero no se preocupen, si no lo han leído, de todas formas entenderán este one-short. Iba a tratarse de un drabble, pero me salió una viñeta: 980 palabras. _

* * *

><p><strong>La Melancolía de Sanji<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando Zoro anunció que Nami-san era su novia. Sentí como que si una manada de elefantes me hubiese pasado por encima.

Espere que fuese una broma, una puta broma de mal gusto. Pero era verdad. Nami-san y Zoro eran pareja.

¿Saben lo que hice cuando Nami-san me confirmó que el marimo sí era su novio? Me compré ropa. Hablando en serio, en el Grand Line hay un pez que jamás se debe comer ya que su sabor es muy repulsivo, causa vómitos y mala digestión por varios días, se llama pez Dokusei. Cuando Nami-san me confirmó que efectivamente Zoro era su novio, cociné pez Dokusei. Cociné mucho pez Dokusei para todos en el Sunny. Todos debían sufrir igual que yo. Todos comieron Dokusei y todos sufrieron (Por supuesto, exceptuando Nami-san y Robin-chan).

Pero yo fui el que más comió pez Dokusei para olvidar el dolor de la herida en mi corazón.

—Maldito, maldito, maldito…

Lo maldije, lo maldije mucho.

—Si le haces daño a Nami-san… si la haces llorar una sola vez, me las pagarás, Zoro —Advertí muy seriamente—. No puedo creer que Nami-san se fijara en un adefesio como tú; sin dudas yo soy mejor. Soy mejor que tú.

No le veo el lado interesante a un personaje como Roronoa Zoro. ¿Sólo porque usa tres espadas, el muy friki, lo consideran guay? ¡No me jodan! ¡Guay mi trasero! Yo sólo veo a un montón de músculos parlanchines y sin sentido del humor. Su sentido de la orientación en un asco, tiene mal carácter. Además… ¡Tiene el cabello verde! Eso de por sí ya es muy desagradable. Zoro, y sus antepasados y sus generaciones futuras, siempre serán iguales de raritos e insignificantes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? cocinero-mierdoso —Zoro responde con un tono de voz altanero, sin hacer nada para ocultar su jactancia. Sus palabras fueron crudas y cortantes:—. Soy mejor que tú, acéptalo. Y mis antepasados y mis futuras generaciones siempre sobresaldrán, así yo sea un rarito con parche obsesionado con los _party_, un vagabundo, un súper-motociclista, o un fumador adicto a la mayonesa, siempre seré el mejor. Acéptalo.

Es tan arrogante que me dan ganas de mandarlo al demonio de una sola patada.

Pero debo aceptarlo. Debo rendirme. Ya está escrito y no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Zoro me ganó. El grandísimo desgraciado, lagarto infeliz. Y yo que pensaba que el muy miserable era asexual como nuestro capitán. Tenía complejos de ser katanafílico ya que sólo mostraba interés por sus espadas, por eso no me había preocupado. Pero al final se quedó con la mejor parte de los Mugiwara.

Es un alivio que Nami-san y Zoro aún no se besaran o tocaran frente los demás. Desde que anunciaron su noviazgo, no he visto ninguna muestra de afecto entre ellos. No parece que su relación haya cambiado tras convertirse en pareja. Nami-san lo trata igual que antes, creo que hasta peor… incluso tiró al mar una de las espadas de Zoro, sólo porque sus ronquidos no la dejaban concentrarse.

¿En serio el marimo la hace feliz?

Ahh, claro… hay algo en lo que yo no quería pensar. En las noches trato de soñar con sirenas para no pensar en _eso_. De sólo imaginarlo, me da dolor de cabeza.

Me ha costado mucho no pensar en el tema. Lo había evadido satisfactoriamente por unos días, hasta que el gran genio de Brook hizo la pregunta del cual yo quería/no quería escuchar respuesta:

—Zoro-san, ¿Ya le viste las bragas a Nami-san?

De sólo imaginármelo, empiezo a llorar sangre. Si Zoro respondía afirmativamente esa pregunta, significaba que ya había tenido intimidad con Nami-san. ¡Pero no me cabe en la cabeza! ¿Nami-san enseñándole su angelical cuerpo? ¿Zoro poniendo sus asquerosas manos sobre la casta y virginal piel de Nami-san…? ¡Nooooo!

—¿Por qué quieres saber esas cosas, Brook? Son privadas.

Ya me imaginaba una respuesta así. A pesar de todo, él es muy reservado. O eso creía yo. Ya que al verme interesado en su conversación, Zoro dibuja una sonrisa.

—Pero claro que las he visto, sus bragas.

¡El imbécil lo dijo para molestarme! Quiero matarlo, pero por alguna razón, guardo silencio. Por más grande que es la impotencia que estoy sintiendo, quiero saber cómo son las bragas de Nami-san. La conversación está yendo a un punto en el que Zoro va a narrar esas cualidades de Nami-san que jamás vería con mis propios ojos, y sentía una desconcertante y perturbadora emoción.

Vamos, maldito marimo de mierda, estoy esperando que hables. ¿Sabes? me estoy tragando mi orgullo para escucharte, se me está acabando la paciencia...

—¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué le dé los detalles? Jodanse, par de idiotas. Si algún día una mujer los llega a querer, podrán ver pantis con sus propios ojos. —Zoro nos respondió a Brook y a mí, y seguidamente se retiró de la cocina, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ese día cociné pez Dokusei nuevamente.

Cuando salgo a la cubierta para ofrecerle un plato con ración extra-grande de pez Dokusei a nuestro querido espadachín de mierda para que se pase todo el puto día cagando en el baño, escucho algo que me paraliza los huesos: es la hermosa risa de Nami-san.

Es un tipo de risa que jamás había escuchado, es armoniosa y angelical, cargada de sentimientos puros y sinceros. Me acerco a verificar qué es lo que provoca el buen humor de Nami-san, entonces la veo con el marimo. Ambos están compartiendo mandarinas, Zoro recuesta su cabeza sobre las piernas de Nami-san mientras ella le da trozos de mandarina. Se ven tan felices que decido no darle a Zoro el plato con ración extra-grande de pez Dokusei. En lugar de eso, me lo como todo yo solo.

Fue complicado aceptar esa relación, pero al final, me di cuenta que Zoro hace feliz a Nami, y viceversa. Yo no tengo derecho de interponerme en su felicidad. No soy tan egoísta como aparento.

El destino es extraño, pero preciso. Si Nami-san no es la mujer para mí, significa que hay alguien indicado esperándome en alguna otra parte del mundo; y cuando ese alguien indicado llegue, sí que no la dejaré escapar. Ese alguien será mi All Blue representado en mujer.


End file.
